


I Can't Come Back.

by stephswims



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Implied Domestic Violence, implied attempted rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephswims/pseuds/stephswims
Summary: Day 14 of Fictober 2019.Set in Season 1 before Felicity finds out Oliver is the vigilante, or can be a completely separate AU.





	I Can't Come Back.

Her breathing was heavy.Her chest kept expanding, her ribs digging into her bra and her shirt, but she couldn’t get enough air.She was soaked through.With sweat or with rain, Felicity didn’t know.Her blouse and pencil skirt clung to her, the wet fabric sticking over her skin like a seal to keep everything together.She lost a heel.She didn’t realize it when it happened, but sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest gave her a clear view of her feet.

They were brand new shoes, strappy heels that cost more than one of her paychecks.She felt bad for thinking about that right now.There were probably other women in danger, but it was the only thing that kept her from sobbing hysterically, which she could not let herself do.If she started sobbing, she wouldn’t be able to draw any breath into her lungs, and she would surely pass out. 

The sleeve of her blouse was ripped.She was sure there was a rip in the back too.She could feel the cold dumpster through the thin material.Even if her shirt wasn’t ripped, she probably would throw it out after tonight.She wouldn’t want to remember this night.

Her phone buzzed, and she hated to admit that it scared her.She jumped at the new sound and hit her elbow against the brick wall of the building.She blinked rapidly, trying to clear the rain from her eyes as she dug into her skirt pocket.Her hands were shaking, and it took her too long.It stopped, so she gave up.She would stay hidden in this alley, between this dumpster and this building until morning.She didn’t know what time it was now, but this is where she would stay.He couldn’t find her here. 

Her phone buzzed again.She was hoping it wasn’t him, and she tried to recall if she had updated her firewall to prevent him from tracking her GPS.He was smart.It was one of the things that drew her to him, but he wasn’t as smart as her.She blocked him from her phone, personal and work.She couldn’t explain why at the time.She didn’t have a feeling or anything.She just did it.She was thanking her past self now, as she held her breath trying to get to her phone again.But it was so wet.Her skirt was so tight.The pocket even tighter.

It stopped buzzing, and she felt herself exhale.It felt like the first exhale since this entire debacle began.She leaned into the dumpster behind her, hand still in her pocket, as the buzzing started again.She tried to answer, seeing the caller was no threat, but the phone fell to her lap.She picked it up again, shaking even harder.She was cold.So cold.Her fingers weren’t working right.Her phone was slippery.She couldn’t make the pattern to unlock her phone and answer the call, but she knew he would keep calling until she got it.

She dropped the phone again.This time it landed on the pavement beside her.The buzzing stopped, but she picked it up anyway.The buzzing started again as she clasped the phone in both hands and willed her fingers to work.She answered, but it took her longer to hold the phone up to her ear, her elbow throbbing with pain.

“Felicity? Felicity, are you there?”His voice was filled with worry, “Where are you, Felicity?”He didn’t sound angry, but it was that low, growly voice that he used when he was angry.He shouldn’t be using it on her.

“Felicity, I’m at your house.Can you meet me here?”She blinked rapidly at his question.The tears were starting to form as she realized where he was.

“I can’t come back,” she whispered.The tears were starting to fall faster now, gliding down her cheeks, dripping onto her soak blouse and blending in with the rain water.

“Why, Felicity?Why can’t you come back?Where are you?”He sounded like he was moving, running maybe.

“I’m scared,” she whispered into her phone, trying to breathe through her sobs.She kept trying to get air.She needed air, but she couldn’t get enough, no matter how much she inhaled. 

*****

She must have passed out.When she woke up, Oliver was there.He scooped her up like she was the lightest thing in the world.She heard him cuss in her ear as her head lolled to her chest.She was able to open her eyes, just a little and only briefly.She didn’t remember wearing a bright red shirt to work that day.

*****

When she woke up the second time, she felt much better.There was an annoying beeping, and her eyes felt too heavy to open, but she felt warm.Someone was holding her hand.A rough thumb grazed her knuckles, back and forth.She felt coldness replace her warmth.The air was sucked out of her.The beeping increased.The hand released hers.There was pressure on her shoulder, but she barely registered it.She couldn’t breathe.She tried to suck air, but it wasn’t working.Her lungs weren’t working.Her ears started ringing.And then everything went black.

*****

The third time she woke up, she opened her eyes right away.It was hard.They were heavy, but she relaxed when she saw Oliver.She didn’t know him that well.They had only worked together briefly.She had done a few personal IT fixes for him, recommended him a new computer, but they became fast friends.She knew she could trust him, and she was relieved it was him next to her.They talked about everything: Felicity’s dates gone wrong, his sexcapades.They even flirted a little, but never crossed the CEO-employee line.Maybe, she knew him better than she admitted.

“Oliver,” she whispered hoarsely, her throat feeling like sandpaper.His head lifted immediately from where it rested, forehead leaning on their clasped hands.He sat up straighter in the chair beside her bed.

“Felicity, thank God,” he whispered, relief obvious on his face, as he picked their hands up and kissed her.

“How did…” She couldn’t finish her question.Her throat was so raw.He untangled their hands.

“I’ll go find a doctor.”He stood and gestured to the door.She felt her chest constrict with the thought of being left alone.

“No,” she said as loud as she could, “please…don’t leave.”She squeezed her eyes shut.The pain from her throat was almost unbearable, and she didn’t want to remember anything from tonight.Was it still night?She had no idea.

“How…did you find me?” She asked, voice just a whisper, eyes still closed.She felt him come closer.She could feel the warmth radiating off him.His hand rested gently on hers, thumb brushing her knuckles again in that comforting way. 

“I did a background check on Sheldon.I found…some stuff.Never charged with anything, just too many coincidences.I went to your house to tell you, but you weren’t there.”It sounded like his voice broke, but she had so many questions.Oliver had met Cooper Sheldon when he had surprised her at work one day, and Oliver just happened to be in the IT department asking Felicity to increase his RAM.Oliver had jokingly made a comment a few days later about doing a background check, but Felicity never took it seriously.

“Was it him?” Oliver asked quietly.She nodded, trying to focus on her breathing.If she thought about it, she would cry, and she didn’t want to do that in front of Oliver. 

“Felicity, I am so sorry.I should have called the moment I found out.”She could feel his head drop to their hands.Not wanting to talk, she simply put her other hand on his head and traced circles through his hair gently with her thumb.Her abdomen was twisted, and she felt a weird sensation of warmth, but she tried not to think about it.

“Thank you for finding me,” she whispered still unclear as to how exactly he did it, “Please, don’t leave me.” 

He was crying.She could feel the moisture drip onto her hand.

“I’ll never leave you again,” he promised. 


End file.
